Duo
by capteuur.de.Reve
Summary: c'est quand qu'il l'invite à faire un duo que tout s'enclanche rapidement. rated M au dernier chapitre posté, petit moment citronné.
1. Chapter 1

Faire l'amour en chantant ?

Bonjour chers enfants ! Je reviens avec une courte fiction de glee! Une  
>histoire sur mon couple préféré évidemment, Kurt&amp;Blaine ! Je les<br>trouve si mignon ensemble ! Une petite scène citronnée entre mes deux  
>personnages favoris ! Vous me direz ce que vous en penser ! Voila, voila,<br>j'arrête de bavasser toute seule, je vous envois mon petit chef-  
>d'œuvre ! Bonne lecture chers lecteurs :)<p>

Tous les personnages ne sont pas à moi, je ne fais que contrôler ce qu'ils font ! Je m'excuse pour les fautes, s'il y en a, j'ai fait mon possible !

* * *

><p>Chapitre 1<p>

Il marchait tranquillement dans les couloirs qu'il ne connaissait pas  
>encore très bien. Kurt était nouveau à la Dalton académie, mais il<br>avait le sentiment que tout allait bien aller, tant qu'il serait près  
>de lui. Ca ne faisait pas très longtemps que Kurt le connaissait, mais<br>il avait le sentiment que des rapprochements allait arriver, tôt ou  
>tard. Comme l'homme de ses rêves était lui aussi gay, il avait de plus<br>en plus de chance avec lui. Blaine Anderson était l'homme qu'il  
>voulait. Malheureusement, il ne savait pas trop comment agir avec lui,<br>faute de savoir faire en la matière. Mais il sentait très bien le  
>courant entre eux deux, quand ils chantaient ensemble, dans la salle<br>des Walblers, quand ils étaient seuls. Il s'y rendait justement, dans  
>ce local, pour une autre réunion. Il se sentait mal de faire parti de<br>ce groupe de chant, contre les new directions, de  
>McKinley, son ancien lycée, donc son ancien groupe. Mais avec Blaine,<br>avec les Walblers, je veux dire, il adorait chanter, même si ce  
>n'était que pour faire les voix arrières des chansons, dont son étalon<br>frisé était la vedette à tous coups. Il cogna deux petit coup avant  
>d'ouvrir la porte et d'entrer dans la salle de répétition, pour<br>affronter les autres, et le regard de ce beau jeune homme aux lèvres,  
>qui avaient l'air si douces, rosées et à la peau juste un peu foncé,<br>une peau parfaite. Kurt leur dit bonjour et s'assis, non loin de son  
>étalon, mais juste assez loin pour ne pas sentir son odeur si<br>envoutante, qui lui faisait perdre tout contrôle de lui même. Ils  
>discutèrent des nouvelles chansons, bien entendu, qui allaient être<br>chanté par Blaine, le seul et unique chanteur en solo de ce groupe.  
>Mais ce dernier interrompit la réunion;<p>

- Si nous voulons gagner les régionaux, il nous faut du changement !  
>Je ne suis pas obliger de faire tous les solos. Par contre, je propose<br>un duo, cela pourrait nous aider !

-Blaine, dois-je te rappeler qu'à la Dalton Academie, il n'y a QUE des  
>garçons ? Et tu propose un duo ? dit un des garçons du groupe, dont<br>Kurt ne se rappelait plus vraiment du nom.

-Pourquoi pas ? Je crois que ca serait une bonne idée ! s'exclama  
>Blaine, d'un ton déterminé. En fait, j'aimerais faire ce duo avec<br>Kurt, quelqu'un s'y oppose ? Sur ces mots, il le regarda, sourire aux  
>lèvres.<p>

Le cœur de Kurt manqua un battement, peut-être deux, ou trois, qui  
>sait ! Il regarda autour de lui, et vu que tout l'monde faisait la<br>même chose, ils regardaient tous voir si quelqu'un allait parler. Son  
>cœur s'accéléra en remarquant que personne n'avait l'air en désaccord<br>avec l'idée que Blaine avait proposé.

-Parfait ! Alors un duo avec moi et Kurt ! Quelqu'un à d'autres idées?

Personne ne parla, pas même Kurt, qui était trop bouleversé pour  
>seulement avoir les idées claires. Un duo avec Blaine !<p>

-Alors, on se voit tous lundi !

Tout le monde allait partir quand Blaine demanda à Kurt de rester  
>quelques instants. Ce dernier resta figé et il lui fallut toutes les<br>misères du monde pour se retourner vers l'homme le plus beau a ses  
>yeux, et lui faire un sourire. Quand tout le monde fut sorti, il<br>regarda Kurt et lui demanda, avec un air étrangement gêné, s'il avait  
>une idée de chanson pour leur duo. Kurt le regarda quelques instants<br>sans trop savoir quoi répondre et répondu finalement, d'un air peu  
>assuré qu'il n'en avait vraiment aucune idée. Cela fit évidemment rire<br>Blaine, d'un rire que Kurt remarqua être tout simplement magnifique,  
>et il lui dit d'y penser et de revenir avec des idées le lendemain.<p>

-Mais... Mais Blaine c'est, c'est samedi demain, non ?

-Alors tu viendras chez moi ? Pourquoi pas, on a du travail avant les  
>régionaux il faut être prêt a temps !<p>

Il resta sans rien dire quelques secondes avant de lui répondre qu'il  
>verrait ça avec son père le soir même, et qu'il allait l'appeler. Il<br>allait sortir quand Blaine lui fit remarquer que pour cela, il lui  
>faudrait peut-être avoir le numéro. Kurt rit, gêné, et le lui demanda.<br>Blaine lui écrit sur la main, ce qui fit frissonner le châtain, et le  
>frisé le regarda sortir de la salle.<p>

Le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs s'effondra sur un des nombreux divans,  
>un sourire lumineux aux lèvres, en riant doucement de son rire si<br>merveilleux. Mais qu'il était beau ! Son sourire si charmeur,  
>l'éblouissait. Blaine fabulait sur les qualités de Kurt, oh dieu sait<br>comment il le trouvait parfait ! Sa joie de vivre contagieuse, ses  
>yeux bleus-gris pale ou foncer selon le moment sont si brillant, et<br>une timidité si mignonne. Timidité qui faisait son charme, ses  
>pommettes qui devenaient rosé quand il posait les yeux sur lui, son<br>rire nerveux, qui était Tellement beau ! Seulement la manière dont il  
>le regardait le faisait craquer ! Et demain, il allait chez lui.<p>

Blaine se mit à faire ses plans de la soirée, du ménage, de la  
>recherche pour trouver LA chanson parfaite à chanter, suggérer à ces<br>parents de ne pas rester à la maison le lendemain... en influençant,  
>légèrement bien sur, leur réponse. Il se leva d'un bond et prit ses<br>choses, se dirigeant vers la porte, en fredonnant joyeusement. Se  
>dirigeant vers chez lui, il pensait à sa journée du lendemain.<p>

* * *

><p>voilà ! premier chapitre ! review ? qu'en penser vous ? idées de chanson ?<p>

petit coin pub, vous pouvez aller lire ma première fanfiction, l'amour de MariiKa !

Merci !

c.d.R. xx


	2. Chapter 2

Duo

Rebonjour ! Je suis vraiment désolée, c'était un peu long, mais je n'ai pas accès à l'ordinateur souvent alors je post quand je le peux ! Je remercie tous mes lecteurs ! Je n'ai pas répondu au review cette fois et je m'en excuse mais je le ferais la prochaine fois ! Sur ce, bonne lecture on se revoit à la fin !

Chapitre 2

En direction de chez lui, Kurt ne faisait que regarder sa main, il  
>l'avait touché. C'était si ridicule et pourtant si magique pour lui,<br>sans qu'il ne puisse l'expliquer. La première chose qu'il fit en  
>entrant chez lui, c'est de crier pour appeler son père. Burt accouru<br>dans l'entrée, paniqué que son fils l'appelle tout de suite en  
>ouvrant la porte, de peur qu'il ce soit passé quelque chose.<p>

— Calmes-toi papa ! Je voulais seulement te demander si demain je  
>pouvais aller chez un ami, un garçon de la Dalton Academie. Il faut<br>trouver une chanson pour les régionaux et...

— Attend. C'est qui ton ami ?

— Blaine Anderson... Tu sais celui qui chantait toujours les solos  
>dans les Walblers ?<p>

— Et pourquoi tu aurais à trouver une chanson pour son solo ?

— On fait un duo !

Burt resta là, à le regarder, l'impression d'avoir mal compris ce que  
>Kurt venait de dire, chose qui n'était pas si dramatique, un duo...<br>mais quelque chose clochait.

— Et pourquoi étais-tu si pressé de me demander si tu pouvais aller  
>chez lui ?<p>

Kurt savait qu'il en avait pour longtemps si ca continuait comme ça.  
>En plus, il n'avait même pas eu le temps d'enter entièrement.<p>

— Je n'étais pas pressé, papa ?

— Alors pourquoi me l'aurais-tu demandé aussitôt que tu es entré ?

— Parce que je ne voulais pas l'oublier, bon ! Tu vas me lâcher à la  
>fin ! Je ne suis plus un enfant ! Je veux aller faire des recherches<br>et pratiquer une chanson avec un ami, je ne vais pas dans un bar gay  
>essayer de séduire plein de garçons et d'en ramener un à la maison !<p>

Burt resta surpris de la frustration du garçon. Ce dernier entra en  
>bousculant un peu… beaucoup… son père pour passer et aller<br>s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Il entendit son père de l'entrée, l'air  
>déboussolé, lui crier : Ce n'est pas avec cet attitude que je vais<br>accepter, jeune homme !

Et s'en aller. Il se laissa tomber sur son lit, découragé. Pourquoi  
>fallait-il qu'il soit aussi énervé quand il parlait de Blaine ? Avec<br>tout ça, il risquait de ne même pas pouvoir y aller ! Merci aux hormones pour leurs chaleureuses visites, dont il se passerait volontiers ! Sans trop  
>s'en rendre compte, Kurt se laissa aller dans les bras de Morphée,<br>épuisé.

***

Blaine commença a élaborer un plan pour que ses parents soit absent  
>lors de la visite de son beau fantasme châtain. Avant que ses parents<br>arrivent, il avait fait un petit ménage de la maison, et il était en  
>train de faire le souper lorsqu'ils entrèrent. Ses géniteurs avaient<br>l'air très impressionnés… mais Blaine savait qu'ils allaient  
>comprendre pourquoi il faisait ca, mais il savait aussi qu'ils<br>allaient accepter. Enfin, il l'espérait.

Il alla embrasser ses parents, leur demandant s'ils avaient passé une  
>belle journée.<p>

-Tu as quelque chose à nous demander ? n'est-ce pas ? demanda sa mère.

-Laisse le faire, répliqua son père, depuis quand fait-il le ménage  
>et le souper ? Il a le droit non ?<p>

-Mais il a tout de même quelque chose a demander. Elle se retourna  
>vers Blaine, n'est-ce pas, mon chéri ?<p>

-Tu as raison maman… mais c'est pas grand chose.

-Alors pourquoi tout ça ? demanda son père, en riant.

-Est-ce que Kurt, un de mes amis, peut venir demain ?...

-Bien sur voyons ! Pourquoi nous aurions dit non ? Tu n'avais pas  
>besoin de tout cela ! Rigola sa mère.<p>

-Et est-ce que vous pourriez vous absenter durant la journée ? Faire  
>des courses, aller chez grand-maman...<p>

-Ah ! C'est donc cela qui te tracasse ! Et tout ca pour qu'on parte ?  
>Ça doit être important, répliqua son père.<p>

-Et bien, oui... en quelque sorte.

-Bien sur mon chéri. Nous ne serons pas la de la journée de demain !  
>Va dans la cuisine, le souper va bruler.<p>

Blaine retourna dans la cuisine, tout sourire, n'attendant qu'une  
>chose, que le téléphone sonne.<p>

Burt réfléchit longuement, en faite, pas tant que ca, finalement. Il  
>décida qu'il devrait faire confiance à son fils. Ce n'est pas parce<br>que son fils est gay qu'il court après tous les garçons, non ? Il se  
>leva pour aller faire le souper, voulant faire patienter Kurt et ne<br>lui dire seulement que pendant le repas, le faisant attendre. Il  
>n'avait qu'à ne pas s'énerver !<p>

Kurt se réveilla, sous les cris de son père qui frappait à sa porte  
>verrouillée, lui disant de venir manger. Le jeune homme lui cria qu'il<br>allait s'en venir et, grognon, il se leva, replaça ses cheveux et son  
>chandail, et se dirigea vers la salle à manger. Il s'assit à la table<br>après s'être lavé les mains. Il mangea en silence sans trop regarder  
>son père qui, lui, regardait la télévision. Il finit rapidement et<br>ramassa sa vaisselle. Il allait partir quand son père l'interpella :

-Kurt ! Reste ici quelque seconde.

Ça y est, il craignait le pire. Son père avait l'air trop sérieux, il  
>allait lui annoncer qu'il ne pouvait pas aller chez Blaine à cause de<br>son attitude.

-Mon fils, continua Burt, tu pourrais être plus poli des fois ! Tu le  
>sais que je dis oui de toute façon, alors arrête de te comporter<br>ainsi ! Je te fais confiance !

Le jeune homme avait arrêté d'écouter son père lorsqu'il avait  
>prononcé le mot oui. Le seul mot qu'il voulait entendre. Il partit en<br>flèche vers sa chambre en criant un bref : " Merci ! " Il s'enferma de  
>nouveau et composa le numéro dans sa main.<p>

***

Le téléphone sonna, l'écran du téléphone affichait : B Hummel.  
>C'était lui ! Blaine répondit en vitesse.<p>

— Oui allô ?

— Bonjour est-ce que... Blaine est là ? Demanda Kurt, gêné.

— C'est moi, répondit le concerné. Kurt ?

— Oui, c'est moi !

Il y eut un bref silence.

— Et bien... tu viens chez moi ou pas demain ?

— Mon père veut bien, je vais venir !

— Parfait !

Blaine donna son adresse a Kurt et raccrocha. Qu'il avait une voix  
>d'ange ! Heureux, il alla dans sa chambre, faire quelques recherches<br>pour trouver la fameuse chanson qu'il allait chanter.

Kurt raccrocha, le sourire fendu jusqu'aux oreilles. Il alla vers le  
>salon pour écouter la télévision. Il avait vraiment hâte à demain.<p>

Voilà ! Je sais, je sais… Il n'est pas vraiment long mais le prochain le sera ! Je vais faire du mieux que je peux pour poster le plus tôt possible. Review ?


	3. Chapter 3

_Oui, Oui ! Vous ne rêvé pas ! Je suis de retour avec un nouveau chapitre ! Encore rien de bien profond dans l'histoire, mais ça avance. Je vais répondre au review plus tard. Je ne radote pas plus, je vous laisse lire ! On se revoit en bas et bonne lecture._

Le jour se levait, le soleil brillait déjà dans le ciel et Kurt ouvrit un œil. Il avait passé une des plus belle nuit de sa vie, il avait vraiment bien dormi. Il brancha son iPod sur sa base et mis le son au bout, chantant et dansant en s'habillant et en s'arrangeant les cheveux. Il fit son lit sur l'air de "raise your glass" de P!nk, n'entendant pas son père cogner à la porte, car sa musique était beaucoup trop forte. Il reprit son iPod et la musique s'arrêta d'un coup, et il entendit son père crier son nom. Il ouvrit la porte et vit celui-ci. Un petit peu énervé, en pyjama avec ses pantoufles. Il ne pu réprimer un petit rire, et cela énerva encore plus son pauvre père.

Ce dernier fit comprendre à son fils qu'il l'avait réveillé, mais cela n'atteint pas du tout le châtain, qui était trop sur un nuage pour s'apercevoir que son géniteur était réellement énervé. Kurt se dirigea vers la cuisine et se fit à déjeuner, et en fit aussi à son père, ce qui le calma légèrement. Il mangea rapidement, fredonnant des airs d'Adèle. Il rangea ensuite la vaisselle dans le lave-vaisselle et alla dans sa chambre chercher son ordinateur portable et son sac pour y mettre son agenda et des crayons. Il réalisa du coup qu'il n'avait même pas demandé à Blaine l'heure à laquelle il devait arriver...

Il ferma sa porte de chambre à clé après y être entré et s'assis sur son lit, fixant le téléphone. Ça lui pris plusieurs minutes avant de se décider à le prendre, et encore quelques autres pour composer le numéro, qu'il avait appris par cœur, par obsession. Le son le la sonnerie retenti, une fois. Deux fois. Trois fois. Et c'est durant la quatrième que quelqu'un répondit.

-Oui allô ? dit une voix féminine, probablement sa mère.

-Bonjour...eu... p-puis-je parler à Blaine s'il-vous-plaît ?

-Oui, bien sûr ! Un instant je vous pris !

-M..merci. Essaya-t-il d'articuler normalement.

Kurt entendit la voix de femme crier le nom de Blaine, et tout de suite, la voix de ce dernier à l'autre bout du fil:

-Allô ?

-Salut Blaine, c'est...

-Kurt ! Le coupa le frisé, Je voulais justement t'appeler. Je n'ai même pas pensé te dire l'heure à laquelle tu pouvais venir !

-C'est justement pour ça que j'appelle ! Il est...

-11h20 ? répondit Blaine sur un ton interrogatif.

-Oui c'est ça ! Et alors, à quelle heure je peux venir ? demanda Kurt.

-Midi trente, ça te va ?

-Oui ! Parfait !

-Alors... À plus tard !

-Oui, à tantôt, Midi trente !

Et il raccrocha, le cœur battant.

...

Blaine raccrocha, un peu trop énervé. Encore une heure à attendre, une heure où il allait courir partout, ce demandant s'il avait oublié quelque chose. Ses parents avaient prévu partir vers midi quinze, raison pour laquelle il avait dit midi trente à Kurt.

Il vérifiait pour une centième fois sa liste de chanson pour être certain que son châtain les aime toutes. À chaque fois qu'il croisait un miroir, il regardait si sa chemise était bien mise, si ses cheveux étaient bien placés. À chaque fois que quelqu'un passait dans la rue, même si l'heure n'était pas encore venue, il regardait, espérant le voir. À chaque fois qu'il passait devant ses parents, ceux-ci riaient de le voir aussi énervé. À chaque fois qu'il voyait un cadran, une horloge, il calculait le temps qui restait avant midi-trente. Il était seulement midi. Ses parents partirent vers midi cinq. Il restait 25 minutes, il était seul à l'attendre. Il ouvrit son ordinateur, passa devant un miroir et replaça sa chemise blanche, presque transparente. Elle n'était pas boutonnée jusqu'au dernier bouton et ça lui donnait un peu (beaucoup...) de charme. Ses pantalons noirs, contrastaient avec sa chemise, et c'était parfait. Il replaça vite ses cheveux, passa dans la cuisine, regardant encore une fois l'heure, peut-être la millième fois depuis une heure, il restait 10 minutes. Malgré toute cette préparation, il se mit à paniquer. Allait-il accepter lorsqu'il l'inviterait à souper ? On verra...

Il passa devant la salle de bain, et décida de se rafraichir un peu. Il ouvrit le robinet d'eau froide et, en mettant un peu sur ses mains, s'aspergea le visage. Quelques gouttes dégoulinèrent sur sa chemise, laissant de petites traces mouillées sur le tissu transparent plus que blanc. C'est les cheveux, le visage et la chemise légèrement mouillés qu'il entendit trois coups sur sa porte d'entrée...

...

Il restait une heure. Il ne savait que faire, alors il s'assit près de son père pour regarder la télé. Malgré ses efforts pour écouter l'émission de rénovation de voitures de son paternel, il était totalement ailleurs. Encore cinquante-cinq longues minutes. Il se leva, alla chercher son sac et vérifia une nouvelle fois s'il avait tout: son ordinateur, son portable, carnet et crayon, vêtements de rechange (Kurt Hummel prévoyait toujours, où qu'il allait, des vêtements de rechange) et le plus important, une liste de chanson pour leur duo. Il savait qu'il vérifierait encore une dizaine de fois pendant les 50 minutes restantes, mais il n'y fit pas attention. Burt, lui par contre, le regardait aller depuis le matin et ne comprenait pas trop ce qui amenait le jeune homme à stresser comme il le faisait. Car oui, même s'il ne voulait pas trop y penser, il avait un stress énorme qui lui bloquait l'estomac. Il avait peur que son grand frisé n'ait aucun sentiment pour lui, car oui, il avait prévu lui dire aujourd'hui.

Kurt se rassit sur le canapé, fixant l'écran sans trop écouter, avant de se relever, 5 minutes plus tard. Encore 45 minutes. C'était si long ! Il tourna en rond dans sa chambre, plusieurs minutes durant, en essayant de trouver une façon de parler a Blaine de se qu'il ressentait depuis le début. Mais il savait que, devant ce dernier, plus un mot auquel il avait pensé avant n'allait lui revenir à l'esprit, et il devra improviser, ce qui n'était pas son fort, disons le. Encore une demi-heure. 30 Minutes où il devait attendre, torturé par ses pensées. Il décida de se calmer. Il brancha son iPod et partit une musique douce, classique. Un petit récital du pianiste Yiruma pour relaxer: The river flow in you. Il s'effondra sur son lit, les yeux au plafond. Il les ferma doucement sous la musique. Il l'écouta en boucle plusieurs fois, avant d'ouvrir les yeux. Il était et 23. Il prit son iPod et partit chez Blaine. Il hésita, avant de frapper trois coups sur sa porte d'entrée...

_Oui, je sais, c'est court, désolé ! Le chapitre 4 étant déjà commencé, je le poste lorsque je peux utiliser mon ordinateur ! Une review me ferait plaisir ! Quelqu'un a une idée de chanson ? _


End file.
